


So Good

by CosmicCole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Characters, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom!Tony, Handsfree Orgasm, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Spanking, Teasing, non-powers universe, normal grown bfs having kinky sex, overstimulaion, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCole/pseuds/CosmicCole
Summary: Peter has a great day and Tony wants to reward him and help him unwind.





	So Good

“Come here.”

Oh.

Tony has a glove on. It’s worn in, real leather, a pretty, faded, tanned thing that is so soft yet so firm. Peter’s mouth watered at the sight of it. This was a treat.

It had been a good day, he had called Tony after he found out he had aced his exams. He was closer to being a doctor. Tony had always wondered why he even bothered with school (“if you’re smart you don’t need college”) until Peter had told him he wanted to be a doctor. Apparently Peter had a passion. The brilliant Peter Parker be able to really make a difference, he wanted to discover cures and save lives and it made Tony fall in love with the man Peter Parker had grown into even more. He was supportive of Peter after that, every second of every day. 

Running a business meant Tony Stark was both busy and had unlimited free time. It was a weird, paradoxical thing, but he was a creator, and in his company he was very hands-off, always curious to see what his creations would do. It meant Peter and Tony had plenty of time to themselves and Tony had learned when Peter would be in a good headspace for some real fun. After years of building a powerful relationship, the elder was incredibly in tune with his partner.

Lately, with Peter’s residency and extra courses to finish school quicker, they hadn’t had the time together they once did. Tony wanted to make up for that, and help his boyfriend relax.

“Hi,” Peter said in his soft voice and Tony smiled. He was so good at this. Submission came easy to Peter, he liked giving up control and knowing that for some period of time he didn’t have to think and he could just enjoy life and its pleasures. The young man had a dream, but sometimes it weighed on him. Letting go for a while Tony was always a huge relief.

“Hi,” Tony said back, smiling as he crooked a gloved finger, beckoning Peter to him. Peter abandoned his bag, kicked off his shoes and crossed the threshold, eager already. Always so eager. Tony sat on the couch.

“Come here Peter,” he hummed in feigned absence, patting his lap and Peter flushed, discarding his jeans. The pants were too tight to properly straddle his hips, and they would need to come off eventually anyway. He settled into Tony’s lap and kissed him, a series of sweet, curious movements. Lips against lips filled Peter’s ears and it made him sigh, relaxing already.

“I’m proud of you for passing your exams,” Tony smiled sweetly and spoke against his favorite pair of lips. He felt Peter’s smile as he beamed under Tony’s honest praise and heard his breath hitch when he traced a gloved finger along his lower back, under his shirt.

“Ah, thanks Tony, I’m so excited. My professor said she could put in a recommendation for an internship at-,” Peter’s words faltered as Tony’s caresses gave way to a firm squeeze of his ass. Peter loved this play the most. His favorite thing was being covered in marks afterwards, but a close second was this, the build-up, Tony setting the mood, getting him into the right headspace. Peter felt himself sinking into it. “Mount Sinai Kravis Children’s Hospital.”

Peter cleared his throat, hips rolling a little as he settled into the mood. Tony’s eyes gleamed. “That was quite a mouth full,” Tony teased lightly, “I can’t wait to see what you’re going to do Peter.”

The younger blushed and tried to hide his face, but a gloved hand caught his jaw. Tony turned his face up and he kissed him, firm and grounding.

“You will change the world,” Tony breathed against his lips and Peter shivered under the praise. He loved it, sometimes he felt like it was a drug. They had met five years ago at a benefit, Peter had been a freshman in college and Tony was visiting his campus, inspiring students (“The next generation,” Tony’s ex had chided when she roped him into the speaking gig) with his tale of building his own multi-billion dollar company at twenty-seven, an average guy to billionaire engineer. 

Peter had met him at later, during the eating and socializing part of the event, closer to the end. He hadn’t seen Tony’s speech. Of course he knew who Tony Stark was, but maintained his composure well. It was Tony who had been interested in him, actually, after he had caught Peter sneaking outside while a boring Professor had monologued his achievements over a microphone at the event. Tony had called him an air-head and Peter said he was angry because his wife left him so he got back at the world by pretending he was worth a damn. They hit it off quickly after that. After years of dating Tony realized how good they were for each other.

“Want to have some fun tonight?”

“You know I do Tony.”

Tony’s free fingertips slip into his waistband, the gloved fingers on his jaw twitch eagerly.

“The usual system?”

“Mm,” Peter hummed in agreement and it began. The younger could sense the difference in the kisses. He wasn’t exactly the most knowledgeable about this sort of stuff when they first got together years ago, but his lover was patient and Peter was familiar with him by now, but not bored. Never bored.

The fingers on his jaw loosened, dancing over his neck before retreating to expose the swell of the younger’s ass. He teased the skin there with his gloved hand for a while, dancing across his lover’s curves absently as he set to work on his mouth. The kisses were slow first, unrushed and thurough and Peter melted against it, mouth opening easily for Tony to devour. It became wet and lewd and the younger was breathing a little heavier when Tony got him with a lighter, playful slap. It was soft. There was no bite to it.

“Tony please-“

Tony made a non-committal hum in response but just kept toying with Peter, tracing the gloved hand over soft skin, a soft little smack here and there while he worked his lover’s lips and neck with his mouth. The younger was whining a bit, shivering and pressing back into Tony’s hand, looking for more. Tony gave it to him in the form of a firm smack, right on the swell of his pretty left cheek. 

Peter gasped, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of pain and pleasure that burned through his ass and cock at the quick slap. 

“Sit still, sweet boy,” Tony hummed and Peter groaned.

“But Tony I-“

Another sharp slap, ripping a yelp into the middle of Peter’s protest. His breathing picked up slightly, his tongue peeking out to wet eager, kiss-pinked lips and Tony was in heaven. Peter was always so responsive, so eager. Looked so pretty with pupils all blown out and pink cheeks.

“Wait, my love, you know it pays off,” Tony hummed against his ear, nipping the lobe gently.

“Ah, yeah...yes Tony.”

His wiggling stopped and Tony rewarded him with a good peck on the lips before withdrawing.

“Good boy, over my knee,” the elder spoke his command so casually and the young man nodded, excitedly climbing off only to situate himself laying across Tony’s knees. He didn’t wiggle, he sat perfectly still as Tony slipped off his clingy boxer briefs off his thighs and massaged the warmed skin of his ass, squeezing and pressing until he felt Peter relax, the tension dripping away from him. Tony gave him a good twack-ing smack, right at the apex of his ass and the back of his thigh where Peter was most sensitive. This spot got quick, sharp slaps, few and far between. There was a lot of nerves there, sensitive to damage but also to the pleasure of a few good hits. Tony worked him over steadily for a few minutes, alternating between cheeks and working the expanse of exposed skin that Peter exposed for him. So willing. So trusting.

It didn’t take but ten minutes of this play before the younger man was a mess, mewling and whining and begging.

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Tony grinned at this, it meant Peter was really getting worked up. Of course, the elder could also tell by his cock, firm and hot and dripping as he rocked a bit, searching for friction.

“Still, Mr. Parker, you’re being so good, so perfect for me, just wait my love,” Tony encouraged, voice thick with love and lust and it made Peter’s head spin and his body pulse with want. He felt light and warm all over, like he was floating through pleasure and pain and just raw sensations. He let out a whine but nodded eagerly, going still once again.

“Tell me love, how do you feel?” Tony went to work massaging his abused rear again, loving the way his pink cheeks looked in contrast to the pretty leather glove. 

“Ah, I unn-“

“Focus darling.”

“I feel good, Mr. Stark, so good,” he half spoke, half moaned out his response, his words starting to slur a bit.

“You want more, sweet boy?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark. Yes.”

And so Tony moved on to more powerful hits, firmer things that would leave pretty marks, the play that would make Peter shiver with the reminder of it for the next few days every time he sat down. He paused between every one of two good hits to massage the flesh and revel in the noises his young submissive was making. The gasps, the cries and moans of pleasure. 

“Color?” Tony asked after minutes of rubbing, when Peter was panting and shaking.

“G-green, fuck Tony, please,” Peter gasped out in response.

“Good, yes sweetheart, keep asking so nice for me,” Tony breathed out in response, going back to working and smacking the exposed skin. He could tell Peter was really getting flustered, knew he was right at the edge, so close.

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter begged after a few good smacks when Tony had paused to massage the abused skin. “Need-ah...”

“Tell me baby.”

“Need you, please, I’m so close-“

“Just from this? God you’re so eager, always so desperate to please me. Such a good little thing, so perfect and kind. Letting me mark you and do such dirty things to you. You really are a little minx aren’t you, Parker?”

Peter moaned, a wrecked little sound. Tony gave his ass a quick slap, earning him another, equally wrecked sound.

“I asked you a question, darling.”

“Y-yes! Yes, Mr. Stark, I love it, would do anything for you. Need more. Please.

“You can do better than that.”

Another smack.

“Fuck! Need you to fill me up! Please! Just need to feel you inside!”

Another smack. Another wrecked cry.

“Please, daddy!!”

There it is. Tony tugged at his hair and Peter (with Tony’s help) pushed himself off Tony. The elder loved how hot and bothered he looked, cheeks flushed red-pink, eyes glassy and welled with tears of need. His breath was coming out quick. Tony scooped him up, carrying them both to the bedroom where he placed a shivered, terribly hard Peter Parker onto the bed.

Tony made a show of discarding the gloves and going for the lube.

“You’ve been so good baby. Fuck Peter you’re so pretty. How did I get so lucky? Smart, funny, hot and the sweetest man? So lucky.” Tony was getting a little breathy himself, especially when Peter’s cock bounced suddenly at his words, pre-come pouring from the pretty, pink head of his cock. Peter loved the praise. 

“Fuck Peter. Keep being this perfect hm? Gonna make you cum, but you can’t move. Color?”

Peter whined then nodded. “Green! Anything you want, please!”

Tony moved his legs apart and eyed his perfect partner as he lubed up a finger and presses it in, dragging a few times before expertly pressing into his prostate. Peter moans high and broken and shivering as Tony drags over the spot a few time.

“T-Tony,” he sobs and fuck if the billionaire doesn’t feel invincible when Peter says his name like that.

“Fuck Peter you are so perfect,” Tony rasps and Peter’s cock drips a steady flow of pre-cum at the praise and the overstimulation of his prostate. “You love that don’t you? Just adore being showered with love, my sweet boy? Clever little minx. Mr. Parker, baby, I’m talking to you.”

Peter lets out a series of tangled, wretched moans and his legs tremble. His back arches and the sounds he’s making lets Tony know that his fingers are close to putting him over the edge. He eases off the pressure of his fingers, then stops moving them, stilling the tips of the digits expertly against his prostate. Not enough and so much.

Peter fucking loses it.

“Don’t stop!!” He literally sobs, tears streak down his face and when he looks at Tony, he sees such desperation there that it makes his heart swell. “Please daddy.”

Tony smiles. “‘Course baby boy.”

His fingers press, once, twice and Peter his tensing under him, fingers twisting in the sheets as he cums, thin and quick little shots without even being touched.

And Tony keeps fingering his prostate, milking him through the intensity of the first orgasm and Peter hasn’t even come back down before he can already feel the second one like a hot coal in his belly, melting his insides and heavy and just so much.

“Tony,” he sobs, absolutely destroyed and his second orgasm washes over him, making his cock jerk and his legs spasm and said man is still going.

“Didn’t cum that time baby. Can you keep going? I think you can come again. You’re so good for me, again sweetheart please.” Tony’s voice is all raw and Peter is absolutely floating away, the only thing grounding him is that voice because he can’t-couldn’t possibly-

“I-I-oh fuuuuck-“ Peter drags out, another tremble wracking his body as Tony just milks his prostate and the younger man is so overstimulated and too far gone there’s no way-

“Please come for me, Peter.”

“Oh god,” the young man’s throat is raw from crying out, his thighs and cheeks burn, he feels like he is absolutely melting and somehow he comes again.

“Stop! RedTonyred!” Peter is barely stopped coming and convulsing when he starts jerking away from fingers, and Tony is so responsive, pulling away as soon as Peter crashes suddenly into his limit.

He’s crying, panting heavily, his head spinning.

“Shhhh, Peter,” Tony grabs his shoulders, firm and grounding and touches his cheek once Peter’s breath slows and his eyes open. When did Tony get up on the bed beside him? Peter pants heavily as he slowly comes down, clinging to his lover.

“You did so well, thank you Peter. I got you, I got ya Pete, breath.” 

“I-I’m sorry-“

“Peter, it’s okay-“

“You haven’t-“

“Peter,” Tony’s voice is firm, final. “Relax love. Breath. It’s over. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me, hm?”

Peter lets out a weak little laugh, coming back down, feeling heavy and exhausted and thirsty.

“Can I have some water?” Peter asks, voice soft.

Tony pets his hair. “Course you can Pete.”

He leaves his lover’s side for only a moment to fish a bottle of water from the mini-fridge that Peter had requested be put in the room years ago.

“Here baby,” Tony helps him sit up and Peter takes the bottle, drinking it. He smiles, all tired and goofy. That post-sex love all over his face and glowing in his skin and Tony loves this moment.

“Thanks Tony,” Peter squeezes his hand.

“Anything for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me shamelessly submitting other characters to my personal favorite kinks. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any typos or if it’s OOC.


End file.
